Don't Trust Her
by Te-gonefover
Summary: Quinn is a nerd and Santana is a heartbreaker. What happens when Quinn moves to Lima and refuses to be played.Quinntana slight Brittana.  better summary inside
1. New Girl In Town

**A/N: Hey GUYS! i'll give you a better summary! So Santana is a player and Quinn is a nerd. Santana wants to play her but Quinn isn't gonna to let that shit happen and Santana slowly starts to fall for her. then crazy shit insues. but Santana isn't a cheerio in this sory and Brittany is kinda a bitch and rachel's style is gonna be AU too. REVIEW! ITS MEANS SO MUCH TO MEEEEEEE!**

**Quinn's POV.**

"Quinnie, Wake up." I heard my mom call from outside my door.

"I'm up. I'm up." I rolled out of my bed and walked to the bathroom in a just a tank top and superhero pajama pants (I know I'm a nerd you don't have to inform me). I treaded through my new room which I wasn't quiet use to yet, Probably the reason I tripped over several moving boxes on my way to the bathroom. As I stripped down and got in the shower, I thought about how my mom and I went from a life in Chicago, Now in Lima, Ohio. I didn't really mind Lima the whole three days we have been here. Well I was confined to my room by my own accord. I did help my mom load and unpack stuff into the house, but other than that I've been owning on some black ops on my PlayStation (I already told you I'm a huge nerd right?).

After a good half an hour shower I finally got out and brushed my hair and teeth. After making another dangerous trip across my room to my closet. I grabbed some shirt I got from urban outfitters, skinny jeans and a hoodie. I looked at the time realized I was probably was going to be late if I didn't get a move one. I quickly grabbed my over-the shoulder book bag and ran down stairs.

"Have a nice day sweetie! Make sure to focus on the books and not the girls!" I heard my mom call as I ran out the front door. I got in my car at nearly the speed of light and threw my bag in the passenger seat. I attempted to start my car, but it did not.

"Come on!" I slammed my hands against the steering wheel in anger. After a couple more tries my piece of shit car started up. I sighed in relief and drove to the first day of the rest of my life.

I entered the doors of William McKinley with my schedule in hand as I walked down the hall to my locker. I stopped and saw a beautiful sight. Or should a beautiful Latina getting her books out of the locker next to mine. Before I could even think about taking another a step forward I was cut off by a small brunette.

"Hi I'm Rachel Berry. Welcome to William McKinley." She put her hand out to shake mine but my eyes were still fixed on the beautiful girl standing next to my locker. She looked to she what I was looking at.

"Your looking at her aren't you?"

I quickly snapped away my gaze. "No I-I…"

"Don't worry everyone checks her out.. Boys, girls, Animal! But I wouldn't waste my time. She's a total player."

"Sound like you would now from experience.." I finally took a good look at the small brunette standing in front of me.

"I would. She plays girls just so she can get more popular. And she's got a girlfriend."

"And her girlfriend is fine with it?" I looked at the smaller brunette puzzled.

"It boosts her popularity too. Which I don't know why she would need it boosted, she is already a cheerio." I became more and more confused as this strange conversation continued.

"Wait, Her girlfriend is a breakfast cereal?"

"No. It's the name of the cheerleaders here."

"Oh good.." Well at least I didn't fall for a straight girl this time.

**A/N: REVIEW!**


	2. Honey,I'm Bad News

**A/N: HEYGUYS! IM BACK AND I GOT ANOTHER CHAPTER OF THIS LOVELY STORY THAT I HAVE HIGH HOPES FOR! SO PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Santana's POV.**

"What you looking at babe?" I felt the arms wrap around my waist that came from the voice. It was Brittany, my girlfriend. Jesus Christ was she sexy. But right now I didn't have my eye's on her. I was more focused on the new girl. She looked cute, but I knew what I had to do. Break her heart for my popularity. I know that sounds beyond selfish but sometimes is makes the girls more popular too. Like Rachel Berry, She used to get slushied everyday. After I broke her heart she only gets slushied maybe once of twice a month. So I'm kind of a good person.

"The new girl." I nod in her direction.

"Should I slushie her?"

"No Britt, I was thinking more along the lines of breaking hearts." I turn around and smirk at Brittany, who also has a smirk on her face.

"You go get her honey. I got to go to English." She kisses me lightly on the lips then leaves off to her class. Honestly when Britt and I first started going out I didn't think it was going to work, With her being the most wanted girl in school plus her being a cheerio, and me breaking hearts left and right. But we have proven the test of time, We've been together since the end of freshman year. Now that's it's the beginning of junior year things are looking up for us. You probably are thinking that me playing every girl in this damn school would tear us apart right? Just the opposite actually, it brings us closer (and makes great adventures in the bedroom). I hear the bell ring and I break from my thoughts and walk to class.

* * *

><p>I see Puck looking through the window of the library. "What the hell are you doing?"<p>

"Checking out the fresh meat, She's pretty cute you know." I smirk as I see my next victim browsing at a book.

"Yeah, if you want to you can pick up the pieces after I'm done." I go to take a step into the library Puck quickly stops me. I glare at him.

"I can't let you do that San, I might actually like her." I scoff at him. Puck doesn't fall in love, I know my step brother to well. He will screw something then get bored and throw it to the side.

"Have you even talked to her?"

"Yeah, In Math she asked if she could borrow a pencil."

"I don't think she plays for you team if you know what I mean.."

"Of course she doesn't play for my team, she's a girl she can't play on the football team." I roll my eye's and enter the library to Puck's much disliking.

I sit down across from the new girl. She doesn't even bother to look up and acknowledge me. "What's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?"

She finally looks up at me the smirk seemingly growing on my face. "It's called a library. And you learn and read here. You should try it some time."

I put my hands over my heart faking being hurt. "Ouch. I'm Santana, Santana Lopez." I put my hand out for her to shake.

"Quinn Fabray." She just looks at my hand like it's a piece of chopped liver. I reel my hand back.

"You know maybe I could show you around. Take you to Breadsticks, part of the Santana Lopez package."

"I think a I can show myself around."

"Come on Quinn, Everyone wants a date with Santana Lopez."

"Who said I even liked girls." Wow, she is a really bad liar. Like come one she just screams gay.

"Well, if you don't like girls my step brother sure is into you." I smirked knowing there was no way she would agree to a date with Puck.

"Oh.. Noah? Yeah I wouldn't mind going on a date with him." Maybe I was wrong. Who is she trying to fool she is a raging homosexual!

"Are you serious?"

"Deadly." She got up and left but not before saying "Nice meeting you Santana."

Well this is going to be interesting.

**Quinn's POV.**

I walked out of the library. I couldn't believe I lied to Santana. Well pretty much anything to get me to not fall for her player ways. But seriously I'm super gay, like so gay it physically hurts me! I groaned in anger as I tried to open my locker.

"Hey Quinn." Rachel said besides me causing me to jump and drop my books. I started to pick up my books off the floor.

"Hey Rachel. What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering in if I could interest you in the joining Glee club."

I got to my feet and stuffed the books in to my locker and grabbed my English text book as I walked with Rachel to class. "Glee club, huh? Well I was in glee club back in Chicago. Yeah I guess I would love to join." Rachel clasped her hands together in pure joy.

"Great! You're going to love it trust me!"

"Yeah, just tell me one thing." I stopped Rachel and looked her dead in the eye's "Tell me Santana Lopez isn't in glee."

"Would you kill me if she was?" I groaned.

"No." My life is going to be a lot more interesting.

**A/N: SO I NEED A SONG ABOUT HEARTBREAKERS FOR QUINN TO SING IN GLEE AND A SONG FOR SANTANA TO SING TO TRY TO GET QUINN TO FALL IN LOVE WITH HER! I ALREADY HAVE A SONG IN MIND FOR QUINN BUT SANTANA I'M LOOKING THROUGH A SHIT TON ON SAPPY MUSIC! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND FAVORITES AND ALL THAT GOOD CRAP! REVIEW LOVERS!**


	3. Just Warning You

**A/N: HEY GUYS! OH MY GAWD! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! I'M ON A ROLL! ANYWAY... OK SO WHEN I WROTE CHAPTER NUMBER 2 I ALREADY HAD THIS CHAPTER MAPPED OUT SAME WITH THIS CHAPTER AND CHAPTER NUMBER FOUR. SO I WAS GOING TO HAVE SANTANA SING THE RHYTHM OF LOVE. BUT THEN I RE-READ THE LYRICS AND I FOUND "Blue eys deep like the sea." AND I WAS LIKE "DAMNIT!" AND I THREW THE PANTS I FOLDED ON THE GROUND IN ANGER. BUT IN MATTER OF QUINN'S SONG I HAD A COUPLE OF IDEAS IN MIND SATANA SONG'S IM TOTTALLY CLUE-LESS RIGHT NOW. BUT HERE ARE THE CHOICES FOR QUINN'S SONG (YOU CAN STILL SUGEST TOO) King of Anything by Sara Bareillies, Love Song by Bareillies, and You Only Live Once by The Strokes. I also thought about Dreams by Fleetwood Mac (Love me some Fleetwood Mac.) but they already have sang it on glee but whatever. and santana's song is ver important as well. BUT REVIEW!**

**Santana's POV.**

I sat next to Puck in Glee. He was rambling on and on about how he had big plans to ask Quinn out (which I wasn't paying any attention to). Then I saw her walking through the choir room toward me. A smirk planted on my face, I patted on the seat next to me for her to sit. But instead she sat next to Berry in the second row. I slumped in my seat in the back row. She passed a seat next to the one and only Santana Lopez for a seat next to man hands. What kind of world do we live in? Mr. Schue was way past late, more like half the time had gone by and he still isn't here. I groaned and everyone just gave me a dirty look. The thing that sucked about Glee is that there was no good eye candy to look at unless I carried a mirror with me at all times. But I think Quinn might change that.

"Hey guys, Sorry I'm late. We don't have much time but we do have a new member. Quinn Fabray." Quinn slumped into her chair as if to hide from everyone's looks. How cute she's shy, it will make things much more interesting when I crumble her heart. "So Quinn do you want to sing for us tomorrow?"

"That'll be fine."

"Great I-" Puck quickly raised his hand before Mr. Schue could even think about finishing his sentence. "Yes Puck?"

"I have a song I would like to sing."

"Um… Ok, Great! Come on up!" Everyone started to hesitantly clap. Puck walked down and grabbed an electric guitar. He smirked at me like he planned to destroy me. I glared at him. He plugged in the guitar and started to play along with the band.

_I know a thing or two about her. _

_I know shell only make you cry._

_She'll let you walk the street beside her._

_But when she wants shell pass you by._

_Everybody says she's looking good._

_And the lady knows its understood._

_Strutter._

I knew what he was doing. He was trying to warn Quinn about me. Well played Puck, Well played. Two can play at this game.

_She wears her satins like a lady._

_She gets her way just like a child._

_You take her home and she says maybe, baby._

_She takes you down and drives you says she's looking good._

_And the lady knows its understood._

_Strutter.I know a thing or two about her._

_I know shell only make you cry._

_She'll let you walk the street beside her._

_But when she wants, shell pass you by._

_Everybody says she's looking good._

_And the lady knows its understood._

_Strutter._

_Strutter._

_Strutter._

When the song was over most people didn't know whether to clap or not. I glared at Puck and he smirked. Obliviously he wasn't done with his destruction path on my life. "Quinn." He took her hand, and I wanted to punch him in the face and rip the Mohawk clean off his head. "Will you go on a date with me?" She seemed like a deer caught in head lights. Jesus Christ he is such an idiot. Of course she's going to say no, I mean come on she is about as gay as I am. And that's really gay.

"Um… Sure." Are you fucking kidding me? I sat with my mouth wide open, I am losing touch? Is my gay-dar not as good as I think it is?

"Awesome." Puck walked to sit in his seat next to me. "You know you face might get stuck like that." I quickly closed my mouth.

Everyone filed out of the Choir room. Puck and I walked out together. I pulled him aside when everyone was out of ear shot. "What the fuck man?"

"What? I warned her about you, I'm doing whatever good future boyfriend would do." I rolled my eyes.

"Come on. She's gay! She's only getting with you, so I will try not to pursue her. And don't act your not a snake. Your going screw her then throw her aside once you get bored. Then find someone else!"

"Like your any better. Your so afraid to commit you found a girl that's afraid to commit and came up with this genius heart breaker plan. Then you will crawl back into bed with Brittany after fucking all the free world! And the great part is once Brittany find someone better than you she's going to leave you and you are going to be alone for the rest of your said sad life."

I lost it. I slapped Puck hard across the face. "You know nothing about me!" I stormed away before I did something else I might regret.

**Quinn's POV.**

The moment I got into my room I threw my bag on the floor and got on my laptop. I logged unto Skype.

_**Sammy_The_Man is Online.**_

I smiled and before I could even press video call he already beat me to the punch. I quickly answered it.

"Hey Sam." I smiled at the blonde haired big lipped boy on my screen. Sam was my best friend back in Chicago.

"Hey Q. How's Lima? Meet any cute girls?"

"It's good, Yes I did."

"And?"

"She's got a girlfriend, and rumor has it she is a total player." I shrugged.

"Well at least she isn't straight this time."

"That's what I said." Sam and I shared a laugh. "I'm in Glee club again."

"Oh yeah? Maybe I'll see you when we kick your ass at Nationals."

"In your dreams Samantha." He glared at me when I called him my special nickname for him. "I'll talk to you later ok?"

"Alright, See you later." I shut off my laptop and turned on my PlayStation for some all night gaming.

**A/N 2: AH SHIT! REVIEW!**


	4. The Way We Talk

**A/N: HEY! alright so this chapter is loosely based on two song! The Way We Talk by The Maine and Losing Touch by The Killers(GO LISTEN TO THEN IF YOU WANT I HIGHLY RECCOMEND IT!)! AND TO ALL THE REVIEWERS THANK YOU SO MUCH I LOVE YOU ALL! I HAVE SO MANY HIGH HOPES FOR THIS STORY! MY TUMBLR IS tegoneforever . tumblr com**

**Quinn's POV.**

I walk to the library for lunch. I didn't really have many friends at this school so far minus the Glee kids. I sat my bag down at a table and went walking through the isles in search of a half way decent book. I pulled one the books with beautiful red binding.

"How about this book.." I heard a voice next to me. I jumped and turned to see Santana holding a copy of Romeo and Juliet in her tan slender hands. "It's a heart warming love story."

"They both die in the end. Not my type of 'heart warming' love story." I said doubting Santana had even read the book.

"Oh… Books were never my really forte." Santana sat the book back down.

"Neither was having a brain either right?" I said with a smirk. Lima must have made me extremely witty, because if a girl like her would have even looked in my direction in Chicago I would have probably freaked out and ran as far I could.

"Ha. Very funny, So about that date you took a rain check on… would you like to cash that in tonight? At Breadsticks?" She said with a confident smile glued on to her pretty face.

"I can't I have a date myself. And shouldn't you be asking your girlfriend to go with you to breadsticks?" I raised my eyebrow knowing she couldn't squeeze her way out of this one (but knowing it would be interesting watching her try.)

"Girlfriend? I don't have one of those sadly. You shouldn't trust who ever told you that." Nice try Santana but you haven't wiggled your way out of this one.

"Funny, because I've been hearing the same about you! Why shouldn't I trust other people?"

"Because they probably only want you to themselves."

"Tina wants me to herself? That doesn't make much sense."

"Yeah! She's totally gay! You see those boots she wears?" I couldn't believe how hard Santana wanted to get out of her situation of me finding out that she was a liar.

"How about Kurt?" Let's see you try to get your way out of that one Lopez. Kurt is about as straight as a zig-zag line.

"He just loves to cause drama." Well played.

"How about that girl you were kissing after Glee? And I'm pretty sure she wasn't your mom ." Check-mate. I watched Santana try to come up with an excuse for this one. "Out of excuses Santana?"

She look defeated. "Ok, Ok… I do have a girlfriend but things are probably going to end. I was thinking you and I could kick start our relationship soon."

"Sounds peachy. But I'm not one for getting my heart ripped to shreds." I shrugged.

"Who said I was going to do that?" Santana crossed her arms and leaned against the isle.

"Oh, I don't know. How about everyone." As much as Santana was drop dead gorgeous. She is a player and I had to keep reminding myself that she was instead of pouncing on her and ripping her clothes off. "Look I should get going I have a date with Puck."

"Wait What? You have a date with Puck?"

"Yes I do, Is there and issue?"

"You can't trust him. He's a snake!" Santana said in a loud enough whisper.

"Are you saying you aren't?" I raised my eyebrow and folded my arms over my chest.

"I- Um.." That was my cue, I walked back towards the door grabbing my bag on the way out I could her Santana slowly trying to flow me but I picked up my pace leaving her alone in the library.

* * *

><p>Later in Glee Puck and Rachel sat on both sides of me. We sat in silence until Puck decided to break it.<p>

"So, About our date tonight I was think I could pick you up around seven or you could meet me at my house?"

"My ho- I'll just come to your house." You probably think I'm crazy, but I heard from a little bird that Santana and Puck are step-brother and sister. And what would be a better way to get Santana off my case.

"Um, Ok.. See you at my house at seven?"

"Sounds good." I smiled at Puck as I saw Santana glare stabbing daggers into his back from across the room.

arrived not as late as he did yesterday but still pretty late. "Alright everyone we don't have a whole lot of time today, but Quinn will be singing for us today." Puck squeezed my thigh when mention my name. It made me want to kick his teeth in but I let it go. "Alright Quinn the floor is yours." I got up and walked to the front of the room not really knowing what to say or do so I just signaled Brad to start playing. My eye's briefly locked with Santana's, I Never realized brown eye's could be so beautiful on a person li- Damn it Quinn! Don't you dare fall for her you idiot!

_Head under water._

_And they tell me to breathe easy for a while._

_The breathing gets harder, even I know that._

_Made room for me but it's too soon to see._

_If I'm happy in your hands.I'm unusually hard to hold on to._

_Blank stares at blank pages._

_No easy way to say this._

_You mean well, but you make this hard on me._

_I'm not gonna write you a love song._

_'cause you asked for it._

_'cause you need one, you see.I'm not gonna write you a love song._

_'cause you tell me it's._

_Make or break in this._

_If you're on your way._

_I'm not gonna write you to stay._

_If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better._

_Reason to write you a love song today._

_I learned the hard way._

_That they all say things you want to hear._

_And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you and_

_Your twisted words,_

_Your help just hurts._

_You are not what I thought you were._

_Hello to high and dry._

_Convinced me to please you._

_Made me think that I need this too._

_I'm trying to let you hear me as I am._

_I'm not gonna write you a love song._

_'cause you asked for it._

_'cause you need one, you see._

_I'm not gonna write you a love song._

_'cause you tell me it's._

_Make or break in this._

_If you're on your way._

_I'm not gonna write you to stay._

_If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better._

_Reason to write you a love song today._

_Promise me that you'll leave the light on._

_To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone._

_'cause I believe there's a way you can love me._

_Because I say._

_I won't write you a love song._

_'cause you asked for it._

_'cause you need one, you see._

_I'm not gonna write you a love song._

_'cause you tell me it's make or break in this._

_Is that why you wanted a love song._

_'cause you asked for it._

_'cause you need one, you see._

_I'm not gonna write you a love song._

_'cause you tell me it's make or break in this._

_If you're on your way._

_I'm not gonna write you to stay._

_If your heart is nowhere in it._

_I don't want it for a minute._

_Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that._

_There's a reason to._

_Write you a love song today._

Everyone clapped except Santana to shot her hand up when the song was over. "Yes Santana?" said in a confused tone.

"I have something I would like to sing."

"Oh, Ok this will be a nice change of pace." I sat back down in my seat. Watching intently at what Santana was trying to do.

"This is for someone.. Special." Santana winked at me before the band started to play. It was now Puck's turn to glare daggers.

_Check yes Juliet._

_Are you with me?_

_Rain is falling down on the sidewalk._

_I won't go until you come outside._

_Check yes Juliet kill the limbo._

_I'll keep tossing rocks at your window._

_There's no turning back for us tonight._

_Lace up your shoes._

_Here's how we do._

_Run baby run._

_Don't ever look back._

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance._

_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be._

_Run baby run, forever will be._

_You and me._

I was now utterly confused, Who would try so hard just to play someone? She just simply amazes me, I stared at her in awe as she sang. I had to give it to her, she is gorgeous, but a player. Life for me sucks. Always wanting things I can't or shouldn't have.

_Check yes Juliet_

_I'll be waiting._

_Wishing wanting yours for the taking._

_Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye._

_Check yes Juliet._

_Here's the countdown:_

_3,2,1 you fall in my arms now._

_They can change the locks, don't let them change your 're mind flying through the night._

_Lace up your shoes.  
><em>_  
>Here's how we do.<br>__  
>Run baby run.<br>__  
>Don't ever look back.<br>__  
>They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance.<br>__  
>Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be.<em>

_Run baby run, forever will be._

_You and me._

_We're flying through the night._

_Way up high._

_The view from here is getting better with you._

_By my baby run._

_Don't ever look back._

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance._

_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be._

_Run baby run, forever will be._

_Run baby run, don't ever look back._

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance._

_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be._

_Run baby run, forever will be._

_You and and me ._

Some people clapped other were just plain to confused to do anything.

"Maybe you should actually go sing that to Brittany instead of us." Puck finally spoke up.

"Who said it was for Brittany? I sure didn't" Puck watched as Santana walked back to her seat. He looked as if he was going to rip her apart any minute. Luckily told us it was time to leave. Everyone including me fled away via the awkwardness. I avoided Santana at all costs and just headed straight to my ratty old car.

**Santana's POV**

"Look Britt, There is nothing going on other than me playing her." I lied down and played with my pony tail as I sat on couch talking to a concerned Brittany on the phone. I rolled my eye's as she started to get more and more concerned as the conversation went on. Then I was saved by the bell (literally) "B there is someone at the door I'll talk to you later."

"Ok, I love you." I heard Brittany say on the other end.

"Yeah me too. Bye." I said before I hung up the phone and made my way to the door. I pulled my tank top down and my sweat pants up. I open the door and there stood Quinn.

"Um, Hey Santana is Puck ready?" I smirked as she fiddled with her dress.

"Not yet. Come in." I opened the door more letting Quinn enter. She hesitantly came in.

"Nice house."

"Thank you I paid for it myself." Quinn looked at me in non-belief. "Kidding, Would you like a Cannoil?"

"I'll be fine."

"Suit yourself." I took a Cannoil out of the fridge. "You know they say that food is the way to someone's heart." I smirked at Quinn.

"Another way to someone's heart is to be honest and not hit on someone when you know you have a girlfriend." My smirk dropped, Why do I still try? Am I losing touch? Why is she was intriguing? Why haven't I gave up yet?

"I'm sorry I lied to you."

"You know what the funny thing is, I would have gave you a chance if you would have told me the truth."

"I'm gonna see if Puck's ready." I made my way quickly upstairs without looking like I was running away. I banged on Puck's door. "You almost ready? Quinn's here!" I yelled.

"Almost!" He called back.

"Hurry your Mohawk'd ass up then!"

"I am! I am!" I jogged back downstairs.

"He's almost ready." Quinn was sitting on the couch flipping through her phone.

"Good." I sat down next to her, Not to close though I won't want there to be a battle royal before Puck's date. And it would be wrong of me to kick his ass in front of his date.

"So, Where is he taking you?"

"Breadsticks." That's all I needed to hear to become extremely pissed. Puck knew that was my first date place. And he was taking the girl I am in to- I mean playing their!

"Ok! I get it you don't want anything to do with me!" I stood up. "Just please don't go on a date with him. He's not any better than me!"

"You really think everything is about you don't you?" I stood in silence not knowing what to do. She stood up as well.

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Are you implying that you care about me?" She raised a eyebrow. Damn, I'm stuck. Can I get a life-line? A call a friend? A Damn switch the question?

"I don't know." Smooth Lopez, real smooth.

"Sounds like your saying I go out with Puck I will get hurt." I quickly nodded my head. "But, If I go out with you I will get hurt is what others have told me. I don't like these odds."

I stood facing Quinn, our faces quite close for just talking. On cue Puck walked in.

"Ready to go?" We both quickly moved away from each other.

"Yeah." She grabbed her purse and walked out of the house with Puck. As soon as the door was shut I groaned and flopped on the couch. I quickly grabbed my phone and shot a text.

**TO: Britt**

**Come over. I need you. NOW. - San**

In what seemed like seconds I got a text back.

**FROM: Britt**

**Forceful aren't we? ;) ok I'll be right over. - Britty **

**A/N 2: QUINN IS SO GAY WHY IS SHE EVEN GOING ON A DATE WITH PUCK! BUT SANTANA HAS GOTTEN HERSELF INTO SOME SHIT! and the songs they sang are Love Song By Sara Barellies (I probably spelt that wrong) And Check Yes Juliet by We The KIngs! Go listen to them if you want! I NEED REVIEWS TO LIVE! SO PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
